The Rainbow Knife
by Anime Master4
Summary: A girl has to defeat her evil sister using a magical rainbow knife.


THE RAINBOW KNIFE  
  
"Grandma why is Jesse so mad at everyone?" asked Nadia. "Well Nadia she has had a bad day and her way of feeling better is making everyone else miserable" replied her grandmother. "Okay" said Nadia.  
  
Nadia is a small young girl. She has fiery brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. Her hair is short and her bangs hang just above her eyes. She is short and skinny. Her older sister Jesse has long beat red hair and dark blue eyes. She is tall and extremely skinny. The two sisters live with their grandparents. Their real parents died when Nadia was three years old and Jesse was seven.  
  
Jesse always had a bad temper and always took it out on either Nadia or her friends. Jesse never had many friends because of her temper and she was jealous of how pretty Nadia was and how ugly she was. Nadia was now 13 and a very pretty girl. Jesse was 17 and her hair was always messy and she always had pimples.  
  
One day Nadia's grandpa was really sick. Nadia stayed by his side all day long. He took Nadia's hand and said to her that she had a destiny ahead of her. He reached under his pillow with his long bony arm and bulled out a wonderful Rainbow Knife. Only one of these were ever made and her grandfather had it. He told her it was her destiny to destroy her older sister with that knife. Nadia stood in horror as he told her the story.  
  
Her sister would turn evil after her grandfather dies. She will then create a world where she would plot to take over the world. It was Nadia's destiny to destroy her sister with the Rainbow Knife and save the world from all danger. The Rainbow Knife can grant many peoples wishes. The world that Jesse would create would have people with it. Those people would serve her or be her servants. Nadia understood perfectly but had one more question.  
  
"Grandfather after I kill my sister may I wish her back as a better person?" asked Nadia. "If you really believe in the Rainbow Knife. It takes a lot of power to bring someone back to life so you need to be strong" said her Grandfather. "Okay I understand" said Nadia. At that moment her grandfather died and Nadia sat there and cried. As Nadia leaves the room she announces that grandfather is dead. Her grandmother breaks out in tears and Jesse just stands there. All of a sudden there is a strong gust of wind and glowing air flows around Jesse.  
  
As the air clears Jesse has fully changed. She is in a long flowing black gown with big black wings. Her hair is long and back and her eyes changed to red. She holds a long red staff with a black orb held by claw shaped clasps at the top. She looks down at Nadia and yells; "GIVE ME THE RAINBOW KNIFE" Nadia yells back to her "NO WAY I GOT THIS KNIFE AS A GIFT AND NO ONE IS TAKING IT"  
  
Jesse holds out a finger and slices the air with her long black fingernail. A rip appears in the air and opens up for Jesse to walk into. She says she'll be back for the knife and for the world and walks through the hole. She stops halfway and shots a small shot of light from the end of her wand at her grandmother. Nadia runs over to her grandmother but she has already died. Jesse laughs and walks fully into the hole and it disappears.  
  
Nadia sits by her grandmother's side, stunned for a moment. She pulls out her Rainbow Knife and she makes a wish. Her wish was to go to her sisters' world. A rainbow swirl surrounds her and she fells herself being lifted into the sky. In about a few seconds she lands on her feet in a New World. Some strange looking creatures run up to her and point sharp sticks at her.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa what's the matter? I am just here to find my sister Jesse" says Nadia. "Jesse? You mean Princess Nanika. That's her new name" says the creatures. "My name is Nadia. I am her sister." Said Nadia. "Princess does not have a sister. I am sorry but we have to take you to the prison" said the creatures.  
  
Nadia stares at the creatures for a moment then takes out her Rainbow Knife. She wishes for wings and grows big beautiful Rainbow wings. The creatures look at her in disbelief and turn and run away in terror yelling "IT'S THE RAINBOW KNIFE I HAVE HEARD IT CAN DO GREAT AND POWERFUL THINGS. HELP!!!!" Nadia uses her wings and flies up and over top of the forest below.  
  
After flying for about five minutes she sees a small creature being attacked by two of the other creature she met this morning. She flies down and lands behind the two creatures. They turn around and look at her. They say; "What do you want? You want a fight? I could beat you no problem"  
  
She takes out the Rainbow Knife and wishes it be a sword. The knife glows and turns into a long sharp rainbow sword. She says; "You still think you can beat me?" The two creatures look at each other and rush at her with all their strength. With one blow of her sword their weapons break in two and they run away in fear. She turns towards the small creature and walks slowly towards it.  
  
"Are you okay little one? Are you hurt badly?" she asks. "No I am ok. I could have run away but thanks for saving me" he replies. "Your welcome. Now where are you headed?" asks Nadia. "To recruit more people so we can defeat the princess" he replies. "I am coming with you then" replies Nadia. "WHAT? We could really use your strength. Thank you" said the creature. "Your welcome. After all she is my sister" replied Nadia. "YOUR SISTER? AND YOUR GOING TO KILL HER?" he asked. "Yes I have to it's my destiny" replied Nadia "Yes I understand. Well lets get started and head on our way to find my friend Millie. By the way I am Martin, who are you?" asked Martin. "I am Nadia." Replied Nadia.  
  
They head towards the Bubble Ocean where they would find Millie. They come to a small pink sea where Martin walks up to it and calls out Millie's name. A small mermaid pops up out of the ocean and says hello. Millie was a small creature with long pink hair. She had yellow eyes and a long dark pink tail. She held a small red staff in her hand.  
  
"Hello Millie" said Martin. "Hello Martin" replied Millie. "This is my friend Nadia. She owns the Rainbow Knife" said Martin. "THE RAINBOW KNIFE?!" replied Millie. "Yes. My grandfather gave it to me when he died" said Nadia. "I see. Now Martin what did you come here for?" said Millie. "I came here to ask you to join us in our quest to destroy the queen" replied Martin. "Well you did save my father once so.ok" said Millie. "Thank you so much Millie" replied Martin. "Your welcome" said Millie.  
  
Millie is surronded by pink light from her staff and when the light dissapears she is standing on the ground with a long pink gown and legs. Nadia asks Martin where they are headed next. Martin says they need to get one more person. They need to travel to the dragon's lair to get Lito the dragon. Nadia wishes on the Rainbow Knife that the three get taken to the Dragon's lair. The three are surronded by a veil or rainbow light and are brought straight to the dragon's lair.  
  
They land safley on the ground. 


End file.
